redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale
Prologue Rudderway Streamgale, chieftain of holt Streamgale in Mossflower woods, looked down at his newborn daughter. The otterbabe was a regular brown otter with amber eyes...except she had silver fur patterns all over her body and face. It made her look very...odd... His wife, Elena took the babe from him and put a clan tail ring on her rudder. "What should we name her?" "Amber...Amber because of her amber eyes. This one's gonna be a warrior someday, i can feel it." "You're right." "Windgale! Come here. Look at your new baby sister." A dibbun otter came in. He took one look at the babe and ran around, screaming. "Aaaaaaahh!!! It's a monsta!" Rudderway grabbed him and held him still. "It's not a monster, It's your sister." "W-what's wrong wi' her face...a-an' body?!" "It's her fur." Elena put her in Windgale's paws. Windgale was trembling. Amber opened her eyes and yawned, displaying her teeth...well, fangs according to Windgale. The dibbun almost dropped the babe. "Eeeeeeeek! lookit her big sharp fangs!! An' yellow eyes!" "Big sharp fangs? It's her teeth! your teeth are bigger than her's. You better stop all this screaming right now." Windgale gave the babe back to his mother and ran away. "I'm gonna go play. At least that's not dangerous! Hmph!" Rudderway shook his head. How will the rest of the clan react? Elena walked outside with Rudderway. They went to a bigger cave next to their smaller one. As they walked in, the other otters gasped at the little babe. Elena looked at her husband. Rudderway awkwardly said, "This is Amber Streamgale. Er, she's still an otter. She's just...just...irregularly colored. I guess..." Little Windgale raced inside. "It's a monsta! Run!" All dibbuns followed the young otter outside, screaming. The adult otters crowded around Amber Streamgale, admiring her unique patterns on her fur. Some went out after the dibbuns to make sure they don't get into any trouble. And that was what they did: get into trouble. There were about fifteen dibbuns, and only five to look after them. Some hurled themselves into the stream. One of the big males, Luntra, dived in after them. He saw a long dark shadow inside the water. Pike! He grabbed two of the dibbuns and threw them ashore, then swam strongly after the others, yelling, "Get the others! There's pike!" One of the females, Derina, dived into the stream, while the two others shepherded the dibbuns onshore back to the cave. Manid, the other male, stood facing river with his dagger drawn. There was something wrong. Somebeast was watching. There was a movement in the bushes. An arrow flew out of nowhere and narrowly missed a dibbun. Manid threw his dagger at the moving bush yelling, "Hurry, get the dibbuns! There's vermin!" A score of vermin came out of the bushes. The three otters picked up two bewildered young ones each and ran to the cave. They stumbled inside, exhausted. "Vermin...comin'...hurry...hide young ones..." Rudderway helped them up. "you three, tell all able-bodied otters to arm themseves. Then, take all old ones, and dibbuns to my cave. Elena will show you a secret passage there." The otter chieftain produced a beautiful sword from under a chest in the corner of the cave. The sword was very fancy at the hilt with two blue gemstones and spikes all over. It was the sword of his grandfather. An arrow shot into the dwelling and hit Elena. Amber fell from her mother's paws and landed on top of Windgale. The young otter screamed. Rudderway grabbed his son and shook him. "You, take Amber. Now!" From the intensity of his father's voice, he was forced to obey. He took his sister with trembling paws. Rudderway growled at his son. "Good. Now take all those who can't fight to our cave. Show them where you hid from your mother when you stole the pudding last week. You remember that place?" Windgale nodded silently, afraid to say anything. "Good. Take them there. Tell them to go inside, and hide there. Understand?" Windgale nodded again. "Alright, now go. Protect your sister. Make me proud of you, Windgale." Windgale took off, his sister in his arms, and the otters that can't fight at his back. He frantically moved a big wooden chest and picked up a large wooden board, revealing a hole in the ground. "Hurry, get inside!" The others quickly went inside. Manid, Lunta, and Derina urged them in, and went in after them, not seeing Windgale and Amber. A big female fox came in, carrying a sling. "Haharr! Wot d'we have here, eh?" All the old ones and babies had gotten into the hidden cave, except for Windgale and Amber. Windgale kicked the wooden chest over the hole. "Don't touch me or me sissa, or you be sorry, ye stinkin' stoopid dumb fosker!!" "Oh, now, impolite, eh? I just want to see your adorable sister. Can't I just take a peek?" The fox, drawing a dagger from behind her cloak, slowly cornered him. Then, a fully grown male otter charged in with a fancy sword in his paws. "Windgale! Run!" Like lightning, the fox threw a dagger and slew the otter. "Daddy!" Windgale quickly, silently put his sister down on the ground behind him and charged the fox. "Aaaaaaaaahh! Go 'way vermint! You killed daddy I not gonna let you kill Amber too!" He was so quick that the fox didn't have time to swing the sling. She got her leg bitten deep. She screamed and brought her sling down upon the young otter's head, knocking him out. She pried his jaws open and tossed him to the ground. She limped over to the baby otter. Interesting, the otter had patterns all over her. This young otter would make a great warrior. And this sword was perfect for her. She picked up the sword of Amber's dead father and looked at the otterbabe."I'll call you Silverfang." She picked her up and left. Chapter 1 Silverfang, the ottermaid stood on a rock. She was now fifteen seasons old, and part of a vermin band of about three score. She felt she didn't fit in though. Silverfang was troubled. For several nights now, she had dreams of a male otter. Everytime he was about to say something, she would wake up. Who was that otter? There was a breeze. Amber Streamgale. Silverfang shook her head. She must just be hearing things. "Silverfang! Silverfang! It's time for dinner." "Coming, Vulpini." The young ottermaid raced down the hill and into the vermin camp. A female fox, Vulpini, tossed her her bows and arrows. "Before dinner, go do something for me." "What?" ---- Windgale and his best friend, Enhydra, ran the holt now that both their parents were dead. Windgale faced the setting sun. He remembered even though he was only a dibbun at the time, he faintly what happened to his parents. The vermin raided his holt, most of the warriors. those who weren't dead were badly wounded or unconscious. They were left for dead. So was he. The last thing he remembered was attacking a fox to keep her from taking his little sister. When he woke up, he had not eaten, spoken, or moved from that spot for days. Everytime he was reminded, he went to that same spot. It's been fifteen seasons, and he has mostly gotten over it. But when he thought about it, it still hurt him alot inside. Enhydra crept up behind him. "Boo!" Windgale didn't move. "Oh, come on! You aren't thinkin' about your family again, are ye?" He didn't reply; he only kept staring at the setting sun. Enhydra felt that same pain too, but he acted like he didn't. "Well, as I can see, ye won't reply." Windgale closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Enhydra looked at him strangely. "What are ye doin' now?" He opened his eyes and looked around. His friend could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" Windgale looked in his direction. "Duck, now!" Enhydra ducked. An arrow came zipping through the air. Windgale caught it. He tossed it away and threw his dagger the direction the arrow came from. There was a piercing cry. Windgale got up and rushed to the distant bush. Enhydra followed him. He parted the leaves and saw- "Amber!" Silverfang sat with her back to the tree. The dagger had almost hit her head and buried itself next to her head. Silverfang stared at the two otters. "Who are you?" Enhydra glared at the silver patterned otter. "Who are you? Who gave you permission to shoot an arrow at us?" Windgale pushed his friend away. "Amber! you're alive!" "Amber? Who's Amber? I'm Silverfang." "Well, silverfang, where are you from, and where did you get father's-er, i mean that sword?" He pointed to her decorative sword. "I'm from Vulpini's band. Vulpini is the fox that raised me. This is my sword. I've had it since before I can remember." "the fox!" "What? Windgale what are you talking about? Who's that otter? An' what's with her fur?" Enhydra stared at Windgale. Silverfang slowly got up. "er, can I go now?" "Go where?" "Go back home." "No, Amber, that is your home." Windgale pointed at a faraway cave. Silverfang shook her head, puzzled. "But...I don't understand...Who's amber?" Windgale beckoned her. "Come have dinner with us. I'll tell you everything." "But..." "Enhydra, I'll tell you everything later." Silverfang looked at Windgale questioningly. "Why would you invite a stranger to dinner?" "You're my sister. That's why." "I don't even know you!" The ottermaid saw something in Windgale's eyes and that told her to trust him. "Er, so where's your home?" A few moments later, Silverfang shyly entered the cave. Every otter inside gasped. Windgale held up his paws. "Ok, before ye jump to conclusions, she's an otter. In fact, she's Amber Streamgale, me sister!" Silverfang smiled at everyone. "I don't know anythin' 'bout this." Windgale pushed her forward to a place that looked like a small stage. "Tell us 'bour yer life first. Nothin' in detail, just the main stuff." Silverfang shuffled awkwardly, never spoken in front of so many beasts before. "Well, er, I was raised in these woods by a fox named Vulpini. I've been in that camp for me whole life. I'm free as wind. I get to do whatever I want, an' go wherever I want. Sometimes, a weasel with some other beasts attacks us, an' I help defend. I'm the fastest of all the band an' I use me skills to do some stuff fer them. An' that's about it." Windgale cleared his throat. "Well, It seem's they're using you." "Using me?" "I'll tell ye about yer life here....well, about the holt raidin' actually." "Holt raidin'?" "Yeah, that fox came here with the rest of her vermin. They slaughtered most of the warriors of our clan. That's includin' our parents." "Our parents...?" "That's where that sword came from. It's Father's." Windgale pointed to the sword by her side." "Father's? But...I don't understand..." "Just listen to the story. Windglae get on with it already!" "Ok, ok. Well, er...where do i start?" "Forget it! I'll tell her." Luntra stood up. "Well, once apon a time, there was a holt called Streamgale. The chieftain, Rudderway, and his wife, Elena, had two otter kits, Windgale-" Windgale stood up proudly. "That would be me." "Ahem, as I was sayin' before I was so rudely interrupted by some chieftain of ours," He glared at Windgale, "Windgale and Amber Streamgale. When his parents showed his baby sister to him, Windgale was running around screaming because he thought Amber was a monster." Everyone stared at Windgale, who was looking around whistling innocently. "Well, he led the all the dibbuns outside screaming, Me, Derina, Manid, an' some others had to go watch them. Some, includin' Windgale, hurled themselves into the pike infested stream. I had to go with Derina to rescue them. Manid found some vermin tryin' t'attack us. We took the dibbuns back to the cave an' sounded the alarm. An arrow slew Elena. Amber dropped into Windgale's paws. Rudderway ordered Windgale to take his sister and all those who can't fight to some secret door in their cave. Windgale never entered the door. All the rest of us were inside and a fox came in. Windgale saw her kill Rudderway. Then, he put his sister on the ground. He charged the fox, biting her leg. The fox clubbed his head with her sling and took Amber. And they didn't live happily ever after. The end. Everybeast happy?" Silverfang looked at surprised. "But...but...they didn't seem like vermin." Enhydra pounded his fist on the table. "Think, Silverfang, did they ever show you love of a family? Why d'ye think they kidnapped you in the first place?" "Well, at that place, they always got into fights. But they never argued with me for some reason. They never showed me any kind of family love. The only time I was ever treated kindly by them was when they wanted me to do something for them. So..." Silverfang gasped. "They're using me!" Windgale nodded. "Aye, usin' ye. We'll talk more about this later, Amber. For now, it's time fer dinner!" After dinner, Silverfang stayed overnight at the cave. She wanted to know more of her family. Or, were these other otters trying to use her too? Would they do that? Are they just pretending to be her clan? Finally, sleep overcame her. She tossed and turned restlessly. Then, in her dreams, the otter, the one she had seen many times before, appeared. He word a simple tunic and had a cloak pulled over his head. Suddenly, he tossed off his cloak and had a sword...it was just like her's! She looked at his face. Windgale? No, this otter was older, but he shared remarkable resemblence as him. Who was he? Silverfang saw the otter open his mouth to speak. "Amber Streamgale!" Silverfang stared at him. "Who are ye?" The otter seemed angry. "Can ye not recognize yer own father, Amber?" "You? My father? But-" The otter pointed at her with his blade. "Amber Streamgale, heed my words Look out for the one with the twin daggers long like swords He will show you the way of light For your brother's revenge, you must fight Follow the one with the sling Seek the stone red building The Windgales will be victorious Face the enemy and be vicious Solve the puzzle of the unwanted one And remember: face the blazing sun." And with that, the mysterious otter faded into the darkness. Silverfang woke up. It was almost dawn. She was leaving this place. Now. Chapter 2 At the vermin camp, Vulpini the fox paced around the fire. Where was that Silverfang? All she had to do was shoot one otter. just one, and she's taking the the whole evening and night to do it. Then Silverfang strided in, twirling her lance. "What took you so long? An' where's the dead otter?" "Dead otter? Oh! That. Well, how can I kill me own kind and me own family?" "Your own family? What are you talkin' about?" "Those two otters. One of them is me brother, the other, his best friend." "Your brother?! You don't have a brothers. I found you by the river seasons ago. You were abandoned." "No. You killed me parents. Then, you took me." "Who told you that?" "Windgale and Enhydra." "Who are they?" "My brother and his friend." "You talked to them?!" "Can't I talk to me own species?" "Those are your enemies!" "No, you are." Vulpini saw her draw her sword. "Lissen, you. Why do you believe the words of a stranger?" "I don't know." "Trust me, Silverfang, those were the ones who abandoned you. They left you by the river!" "But...did they really?" "Yes. They just put you down. I went there and pick you up." Silverfang walked into her tent, not knowing who to believe. Her own clan, or the one who raised her? Where did she belong? ---- Enhydra came rushing into the cave. "Windgale! Windgale!!! your sister's gone!" "What?! gone? what d'ye mean gone?" "She's not there anymore. I found this." Enhydra held up an arrow. Carved on the shaft was small letters. "Gone to old home." Windgale grabbed the arrow and snapped in half. "I'm goin' after her." "But, they'll kill you!" "So what? I gotta convince her that she belongs here at the holt, not some vermin camp! Plus, i'm gonna go get revenge on me parents." "Then, I'll come with you!" "No, you gotta stay here." "Can't stop me. I'm gonna get me daggers." Windgale sighed. Why? Why didn't Amber trust him? ---- Windgale and Enhydra stepped boldly into the vermin camp. Windgale twirled his two light otter javelins and Enhydra held his twin long daggers. "Where's Silverfang?!" three score vermin stared at them, not knowing what to do. Vulpini stepped out of nowhere. "Who are ye t'come an' demand our warrior?" "Who are ye to come to me holt an' kill me family, an' steal me sister?!" "So, you're the one that's Silverfang's brother, eh?" Silverfang came out of her tent, sword in paw. "Don't harm them, Vulpini." The vixen faced the ottermaid. "Don't tell me what to do, Silverfang!" Windgale yelled at his sister. "Amber! Come back with us! Ye don't belong with vermin." "Silverfang, don't listen to him. They left you by the river an' I raised you." "Amber, don't listen to lies! She killed our parents, an' kidnapped you." "Listen to yer brother, Amber, you belong with us otters." "You were raised here, Silverfang, you belong here." "They're only tryin' t'use you, Amber!" Silverfang...Amber....who was she? Where did she belong? Where should she go? She was an otter...but she was raised among vermin. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. Go with your kind, my daughter. She knew where she belonged. She looked at all the shouting. The ottermaid had enough. "Stop! Stop now!" Everybeast was suddenly quiet. "What is wrong with you? Vulpini, can't you see I'm an otter? I belong with my kind!" Windgale smiled. "Yeah, Amber! You're an otter! Tell that vermin!" Vulpini's eyes narrowed and she drew her dagger. "Silverfang! How dare you say that to me?!" "My name is Amber, I don't care who you are. You just don't raid me holt, kidnap me, an' kill me family." The vixen, outraged, aimed her dagger at Windgale, and threw it. "This is fer stealin' Silverfang." Everybeast watched, unable to do anything, as the dagger cut through the air and landed in Windgale's chest. Amber drew her sword. "You, Vulpini, are goin' to die for that!!!" Both Enhydra and the vermin band watched as something amazing happened. The silver makings on Amber's face and body slowly turned...red! Her eyes turned blood red too. Vulpini suddenly panicked. "She's a berserker! Run! She'll kill you!" Amber screamed and charged, after the three score of vermin band. Enhydra called after her. "Amber! Wait! Stop! We need to help Windgale!" Amber turned, and staggered to where Enhydra was supporting Windgale's head. Her fur was back to normal and she seemed dazed. "What happened? Where are the vermin?" "You scared them away, they saw your silver fur turn red and they fled." "My fur? Red? How?" "You're a berserker. An uncontrollable, indestructable, unstoppable-" "Ok, ok, i get it, stop!" She pointed at her brother, "Is Windgale dead?" The otter moved slighly. "Amber....Enhydra..." They both moved closer to him. "Amber...." Teardrops splattered on his face as his sister and his best friend bent over him. Windgale opened his eyes slightly. "Amber....do me a favor..." "Anything, brother." The otter smiled slightly and painfully indicated the dagger in his chest. "Return it...to the owner...for me...." "I will." "Enhydra...." "Yeah matey? Wot's yer orders?" "Look after her...for me....make sure she....doesn't kill...herself..." "Aye, pal." "I...want both of ye...t'be chieftains...when i'm gone...." "No, you won't! Ye'll still be with us. I'm gonna go get a healer. She'll heal you." "No...you know my fate....take care of each other...and the holt....Amber...Enhydra..." Windgale's head lolled to one side as he died. Amber stood up and took her sword. She pointed the blade into the air and screamed, "Vulpini!!! You will die for this!!! You killed my parents and now, you slay my brother! I swear, I will kill you personally! Streamgaaaaaalllleeeeee!!!!!!" She collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Chapter 3 Vulpini returned with her vermin to the camp. It was empty. The berserker wasn't there anymore. She would have to be careful now. Silvefang would want revenge. ---- Amber sat outside the cave, facing the stream. Since Windgale was buried, she had been there for a long time, neither speaking, nor eating, nor even moving from that spot. Whenever anybeast brought her food or water, she shook her head and turned her head away. Other times, she simply pretended they weren't there. She had the blood stained dagger that killed her brother in her paw. Felina, younger sister of Enhydra, watched her. Her brother came and sat beside her. "Enhydra, can't you do something about her? She hasn't eaten in three days." "If you can't do anything, what makes you think I can?" "Windgale did tell you to look after her." "But...oh, fine. I won't promise anythin'." Enhydra sat down next to Amber and offered her a tray of food. She merely shook her head and turned away. "Oh, come on. You gotta eat somethin'. You haven't eaten anythin' in three days." She shook her head again. Enhydra shoved the tray infront of her. "Eat." "No. I don't want to." "Then I'll force you." "You can't." "Wanna bet?" Amber ignored him. "Eat now." Amber ignored him again. Enhydra sighed. "Why won't you eat?" "I'm not hungry." "Yes you are. You haven't eaten in three days." "So? I said I'm not hungry. Go 'way." "Yes you are. Now eat." "I said I don't want to." "Windgale gave me a mission. That's to look after you. He gave you a mission too. And that's to avenge him and your family. How can you avenge them if you die of starvation?" Amber sighed and sat silent. Enhydra looked at her. He knew he had won. Amber started to cry. "It's my fault he died. If I had stayed, he would still be here." Enhydra patted her gently. "No, actually, he also wanted to get revenge. But now that he's not here, you have to get revenge for him." "But-" "No more. Now eat." Amber ate. After, Enhydra assembled the whole clan outside. He stood ontop a small hill with Amber. "Clan of Streamgale, I'm sure all of you know that our friend, Windgale, is dead-" A young otter of about twelve seasons interrupted. "huh, an' all because of that vermin!" He pointed to Amber. Enhydra glared at the otter, silencing him. "That is not true. he went because he wanted to avenge his parents. Now, Windgale put this clan in charge of me and Amber." "Her?! Why her? She'll get us all killed." The young otter's mother slapped his face, hard. "That's quite enough, Windrider." "But it's true. She was raised among vermin, right? Then she is a vermin." Enhydra looked to Windrider's mother. She nodded. He looked back to the young otter. "One more word from you, Windrider, just one more." Enhydra continued. "So now, you must obey both me, and Amber." "Hah! I'll never listen to that vermin!" That was enough for Enhydra. He grabbed the young otter by the neck of his tunic and lifted him off the ground until he could feel the otter breath. He glared at Windrider. "I told you to shut up. Git this int'yer head. She will be in charge of ye. If you disobey her, ye will be kicked out from the clan, ye hear me?!" Windrider, terrified, nodded. Enhydra threw him to the ground, roughly. "An' that goes for all of ye! Am I clear?" The clan choursed. "Yes." "Good. Now Amber...Amber? Amber, where are ye?" The ottermaid was gone. Where did she go? ---- A young creature crashed though the bushes. She looked behind her at the vermin pursuing her. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere and picked her up. She screamed. Amber swung her up into the foliage above. "Be silent! I'll take care of them." Amber disappeared into he bushes again. A few minutes later, the vermin arrived. Vulpini! Amber came charging out of the bushes, with her sword drawn. "Streamgaaaaaaaaallleeeee!!!!" "The berserker! Run!" Everyone ran away. The young squirrel that Amber rescued hopped onto her back. She had a small sling. "I was gonna help you fight them, but oh well. Heeheehee. Thanks fer rescuin' me. I'm Fenda. Who are you?" "Amber Streamgale. Where are you from?" "Redwall Abbey." Some words popped into Amber's mind. Follow the one with the sling, Seek the stone red building. "Stone red building..." "Amber? Are you ok?" "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about somethin' random." "Oh...so where do you live?" "Er, maybe I should just show you." "Ok! If I go home, Mother Teresa's gonna kill me." "Alright, hang on tight, we're gonna go for a ride." Amber took off, with the dibbun squirrel squealing on her back. ---- Teresa, the badger mother of redwall trotted over to Skipper. "Skip, did you see Fenda anywhere?" "No, why? Has the young rascal gone missin' agin?" "I can't find her anywhere." "Did you see if all the gates are locked?" "No...you think she may be in mossflower woods somewhere?!" "Maybe. If she is, we'll have to send search parties. I here there are vermin out there." Abbess Julia trotted over to them. She was a squirrelmaid with emerald green eyes and chesnut brown fur. The abbess was young and agile as can be. "Hey guys, I found the south wicker gate unlocked. I'm sure Fenda escaped there." "Skipper, gather your crew, will you? Go and search for the babe." "Yes ma'am! Right away." "I just hope Fenda is alright." "Don't worry, Teresa. From what I heard, she has a small sling with her. I think she knows how to use it too." The abbess indicated a bruise on her paw. ---- Amber and Fenda entered the cave. Everybeast looked up. Enhydra glared at her. "Where were you?! We almost sent out search parties." "Well, I was rescuing the squirrel, wasn't I Fenda?" "Ya! She save me life!" "Well, we're goin' to redwall. That's Fenda's home." "Why?" "Because my Father told me to." "Your father?!" "It was a dream. He said, 'Amber Streamgale, heed my words Look out for the one with the twin daggers long like swords He will show you the way of light For your brother's revenge, you must fight Follow the one with the sling Seek the stone red building The Windgales will be victorious Face the enemy and be vicious Solve the puzzle of the unwanted one And remember: face the blazing sun.'" Enhydra looked puzzled. "Waaa?" "I dunno! It obviously says to follow Fenda, she's the one with the sling." "Fenda, do you know where Redwall is?" "Ya 'course I do! I come from there!" "Well, when do we leave, Enhydra?" "Tomorrow. We'll bring the whole clan." "Well, I'm gonna get Fenda some food." Chapter 4 Vulpini and her vermin ran...again. They crashed through the bushes and found themselves...in another camp? A big ugly fox stood up and smiled. "Haharr, Vulpini me little sis! What're ye doin' here?!" "Mustilade! Er, we were...runnin' from the berserker." "Ha! lies!" "No! The berserker was Silverfang." "Sure. We're gonna take over the abbey of redwall. Wanna join us?" "I guess so. Nothin' else to do anyway." "Good, tomorrow, we take over the abbey." Vulpini smiled and thought, and tomorrow will be your death day, brother! ---- Fenda ran. She had a loaded sling in her paw. "Heeheehee! You can't catch me!" Windgale ran after her, holding his nose. "you little creep! get back here!" Fenda ran up a tree. "Hahaha! nenenenenene!" Windgale, afraid of heights, yelled up at her. "You come down here right now!" Fenda saw Amber walk by and jumped on her back. "Hahaha!" Amber looked at the squirrelbabe. "What?" Fenda looked at her with big innocent eyes. "He's tryin' to kill me." "What?! She hit me with a loaded sling first!" Enhydra walked up to them. "We're all ready t'go! C'mon." "Ok, Fenda, you remember how to get to Redwall, right?" "Yep." "Then lead the way." ---- They followed the young squirrel for the whole day. Now, they were tired. Amber rested against a tree. They had passed that place for at least seven times already. "Fenda are you sure you know where you're goin'? "Ya! I gonna go help Enhydra scout ahead." With that, she disappeared up a tall oak. Amber pressed her head against the tree. Not again! "Fenda, come back!" Suddenly, they heard screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Get your paws offa me you big stripydog!" "Fenda, you're in big trouble!" Amber took her sword and raced to the direction of the noise. She ran right into another otter. He looked a bit like the otter in her dreams. "Vermin!" "Hey! Leave me 'lone!" Enhydra crashed through the bushes. "Get your paws offa her!" Fenda escaped Teresa and leapt on skipper's head. She brought her sling down. "You leave Amber alone!" "Fenda! Come back here right now!" "Amber! Save me! Ma Teresa's gonna baff me!" "Ma teresa? Waa? What in the name o' season's goin' on here?" "Enhydra, It's safe. Fenda knows these beasts." "Er, well, why don't you come back to the abbey with us. And Fenda's gonna have some explainin' to do." "Well, thanks. Lemme get the rest of the clan first." "Streamgales! Over here! We're goin' to redwall!" "Streamgales? Hey, you. What was your dad's name?" "Rudderway, why?" "He's me cousin. Where is he?" "Er...dead." "Dead?!" Amber caught Fenda as she was about to leap into another tree. "Ya, I'll tell you later. Now, we gotta get to the abbey." ---- Sign on me user page if you want notices for updates. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction